Rising Storm/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Fireheart is stalking a pigeon. He flexes his claws in anticipation, hungry after leading the dawn patrol and hunting. Fireheart tenses his muscles, ready to leap. Suddenly, a new scent comes towards him, and he opens his mouth. The pigeon smells it too, and unfolds it's wings. A rush of white fur surprises him, and a cat leaps onto the bird and kills it. Fireheart recognizes his apprentice, Cloudpaw, and congratulates him. Cloudpaw replies smugly, and Fireheart stiffens, recalling the young cat's history, being born to Fireheart's kittypet sister, Princess, and being brought to the Clan by Fireheart on a snowy day. :Fireheart points out Cloudpaw had been upwind, therefore letting him and the bird scent him. Cloudpaw responds rudely, mistakenly calling the bird a dove. Fireheart is angered, he corrects him and tells him to have more respect for his prey. Cloudpaw retorts that Thornpaw didn't show much respect for a squirrel he caught, saying Thornpaw called it so dopey a kit could have caught it. Fireheart reminds him Thornpaw is an apprentice, and still needs to learn, like Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw grumbles that he still caught it, and Fireheart and Cloudpaw proceed in a heated argument. :When Cloudpaw raises his voice louder, Fireheart silences him in an angry whisper. When Fireheart tells Cloudpaw that Tigerclaw might be around, Cloudpaw tells him that he's been no fun since appointed deputy, and races off into the trees. Fireheart calls after him, and then shakes his head, cursing. He wonders whether to bring Cloudpaw's pigeon back to camp, but decides not to, leaving it in a clump of grass. He thinks about his best friend, Graystripe, and what he might say. :Back at camp, he spots Willowpelt lying outside the nursery, and Brindleface watching her two kits play fight in the sand. Fireheart realizes they were Cloudpaw's adopted litter mates, and should become apprentices soon. Below Highrock, warriors are gathered, waiting for Fireheart to name the patrols. When Fireheart does, he keeps making mistakes, which are scorned by Darkstripe and Dustpelt. When he finally does, he is encouraged by Whitestorm, saying it would get easier. :When Whitestorm pads away, he visits Brightpaw, asking her if she had fed the elders. Brightpaw told him she had given them her own catch, two sparrows and a squirrel, asking if it was okay. Fireheart tells her yes. He goes to see the elders himself, to check if they were all right. :As Fireheart reaches the elders den, he realizes they are talking about him and his deputy ceremony. Smallear is extremely worried, saying the ceremony was a bad omen. Patchpelt doesn't seem to be bothered, but Dappletail frets on how StarClan would think if the old deputy turned against them and the new one appointed before moonhigh. Smallear comments it was the first breaking of clan ritual for the first time in his life. He adds Fireheart's deputyship will be a dark time for ThunderClan. For once Patchpelt agrees, and Fireheart waits for One-eye to calm them, but she is silent. The ginger deputy turns away, and horrified, believes he is coming face to face with Tigerclaw. He realizes it is only his son, Bramblekit. Characters Major *Cloudpaw }} Minor *Brindleface *Darkstripe *Runningwind *Whitestorm *Dustpelt *Sandstorm *Mousefur *Brightpaw *Speckletail *One-eye *Smallear *Patchpelt *Dappletail *Bramblekit }} Mentioned *Thornpaw *Tigerclaw *Bluestar *Graystripe *Silverstream *Longtail *Swiftpaw *Brackenfur }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 1nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 1 Category:Rising Storm Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc